The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Colorburst Orange’. Echinacea is in the family Asteraceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program for a series with compact habits and double “anemone”-type inflorescences. The exact parents of this selection are unknown, unnamed, proprietary interspecific hybrids of Echinacea paradoxa×Echinacea purpurea. The new cultivar stood out among the seedlings for its very long disc florets.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Supreme Cantaloupe’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/573,979, the new cultivar is taller and has longer, frillier disc florets and a more mounding habit.
Compared to Echinacea ‘Marmalade’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,602) the new cultivar has inflorescences a different shade of orange, clear orange rather than yellow orange.
This new Echinacea cultivar is distinguished by:                1. clear orange ray and disc florets,        2. very long disc florets forming an frilly double “anemone”-type inflorescence,        3. very lobed ray florets making a frilly appearance,        4. a medium short size and with excellent stem count and branching, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.